


Where's The Cape?

by WhisperOfWarmth



Series: Fodder for the Future [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Banter, Darth Vader Memorabilia, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In Love, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Banter, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Lovers quarrels, M/M, Mentioned Darth Vader, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Random & Short, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Same Sex Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: A teasing quarrel between a certain redhead and a certain temperamental Force-user leads to one of them doing one of the most difficult things of his life: apologizing.





	Where's The Cape?

"What, uh, what IS this?"

It was mid-afternoon, and Hux was sitting in his office, having his version of 'lunch': tea, and paperwork. Kylo had just wandered in, fresh from a raid, proclaiming to have a present for him.

Kylo rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair. "It's a heart, obviously."

Hux examined the mangled-looking object more closely, tweezing a part of it between the tips of his fingers. It was horribly sticky, and left a small, dark red puddle from where it sat on the desk.

"A **human** heart?"

Kylo nodded. He kicked his boots up on Hux's desk, and grabbed the teacup that was steaming by Hux's elbow. Taking a small sip, he said,

"I thought maybe this could be something we do together: collecting things. I collect ashes, you can collect hearts. After all, you've already got mine."

Hux smiled at that little comment.

"That's very, uh, _sweet_ , Kylo, but I don't know if I want to collect hearts. Seems a bit messy."

"Don't be so hasty on this. I have at least 10 prisoners I'm executing this week. That'll be a pretty decent start to a collection."

"Er . . . "

At that moment, the heart gave a small but noticeable thump, and Hux dropped it, startled.

"It just moved!"

Kylo leaned forward and looked at it.

"Well, its relatively fresh, so--"

"Where did you even get this?"

Kylo grinned, and took another sip of Hux's tea. "Don't you mean, _who_ did I get it from?"

Hux nodded.

"FN-2249."

"And what did he do, to deserve his heart being here on my desk?"

Kylo shrugged, as if the reason was unimportant.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at me."

"Ren, they wear helmets. You wouldn't know how he was looking at you!"

"Oh, Hux, stop splitting hairs, here. He's dead; that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

Hux sighed. "I guess."

While he was looking at it, the heart pulsed, again. Hux, thoroughly creeped out, picked it up and dropped it into an empty bottom drawer of his desk. Then he took a napkin and carefully wiped away the bloody trail it had left.

"Some cultures believe that eating the hearts of those you conquer will give you that person's strength. Do you want me to take that down to Mess, see if they can cook it up for you?"

Hux made a face and shook his head.

"No, thank you. And forgive me for stating the obvious, but: I'd appreciate it greatly, Kylo, if you stuck to killing _enemies_ on these missions of yours, and _not our **own** men!"_

"I can try, General, but no promises." 

Kylo stood up and stretched. "You know, I don't understand how you can work all day but never eat anything. Come with me to mess?"

Hux shook his head. "Can't. Have a meeting in about 20 minutes."

Kylo sighed and grabbed his helmet from the edge of Hux's desk. "Excuses, excuses. But okay. I'll come see you later tonight, alright?"

Hux nodded, not looking up from his work. "Okay. See you later."

He thought Kylo would leave then, but he didn't. He walked over and behind Hux's desk, standing next to his chair.

Hux looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'm not leaving here without a goodbye kiss."

Hux raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"A goodbye kiss implies that the two involved will be separating for a very long period of time. But we'll see each other again in a few hours. Therefore, your terminology 'goodbye' kiss is vastly inappropriate in regards to this situation, Lord Ren."

Kylo scowled, and bent over until he was eye-level with the sitting Hux, his hands on either side of the chair.

"You know I can take whatever I want, General. My asking is merely a courteous formality."  
Hux calmly folded his hands in his lap, and looked up into Kylo's eyes.

Without warning, and faster than Kylo would have thought him capable, Hux was out of his chair and pinning Kylo against the wall. He hit it in a slam, his eyes going wide at Hux's aggressiveness.

"You think **I** can't take whatever I want?", Hux asked him in a low whisper. He grabbed Kylo's face between both hands and kissed him, magnificently hard.

"Karking hells, Hux," Kylo said, when Hux released him. "You're a lot stronger than you look, you know that?"

Hux smirked, then leaned back in and kissed him again, softer this time. 

"And you're a lot sweeter," he murmured, hugging him. "Now go; I'll see you tonight."

Kylo ran his gloved fingers across Hux's soft lips, gently. "To be continued," he said, before turning and leaving.

\---

Hours later, and Hux was back in his office after the last drill of he evening, tidying up. He was waiting on Kylo, who would usually walk back to his quarters with him.

As he was pulling the blinds down on his window, he felt a presence behind him.

"You're late," he said, without burning around. "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up."

"Sorry. Snoke's men just returned from Mustafar. They found something amazing."

Hux turned around slowly.

Around his shoulders, Kylo was wearing what appeared to be a cape, of some sort. It was hard to tell; it was a faded gray-black, and frayed almost to the point of falling apart.

"What. Is. That?"

Kylo grinned and twirled around for Hux in a graceful circle.

"Snoke said it was my grandfathers. Isn't it magnificent? Isn't it breathtaking? Isn't it --"

"It takes my breath away, all right," Hux said, fanning the air with his hand. "Maker, Kylo, did it occur to you to wash that thing, before putting it on?"

"Wash it? Are you kidding? And take away from its rich history? Hux, you have no appreciation for greatness."

"And you have no appreciation for cleanliness," he said, pushing Kylo out of the room by the shoulders. "And apparently no common sense, either."

Kylo scowled at him as they began to walk along the empty corridors.

"What do you mean, common sense?"

"Oh, come on, Ky; you know damn well that thing wasn't actually your grandfather's. Snoke tells you that to make you happy, or keep you complacent, or whatever you call it. "

"He does not. I'm not an idiot," he said, his brow beginning to take on the thunderclouds of anger.

"I didn't say 'idiot', if anything I'd say naive. I swear Snoke could hand you a piece of petrified bantha shit, and if he told you your grandfather had once stepped in it, you'd turn it into a necklace and wear it forever."

They had reached Hux's quarters, and Hux was about to punch in the security code, when Kylo abruptly turned and walked away from him.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm not about to spend the night with someone who thinks me an idiot," Kylo called over his shoulder, before disappearing around the corner.

Hux watched him go, feeling that incredibly foreign feeling of guilt.

\---

Hours later, far past midnight, and Hux stood outside of Kylo's chamber doors, bracing himself to go in.

He looked up the security code in his datapad, and punched it in.

Ren's quarters were dark, meaning he was either gone, or sleeping.

Hux went to Kylo's bedroom, squinting to see in the dimness.

He was there, just barely visible, sleeping beneath his heavy covers.

Hux walked quietly to the opposite side of the bed, behind Kylo. He pulled back the covers and climbed in beside him, putting an arm around his waist.

Kylo started to stir, and said, groggily, "Hux?"

"It's me."

"What are you--"

"I'm sorry," Hux said, scooting even closer to him. He buried his face against Kylo's soft black hair, inhaling it's sweet scent. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

Kylo shifted around to face him, blinking his eyes sleepily. "You're freezing," he said, pulling the covers tighter over both of them. "Have you been outside?"

Hux nodded his head on the pillow. "I took a walk."

Kylo frowned, then yawned and closed his eyes. "Stupid," he muttered, tucking his head underneath Hux's chin. "You've been sick all week, and now you're wandering around in the snow. Stupid."

"Stupidly in love with you," Hux answered him, closing his eyes as well.

"That may be the most idiotic statement I've ever heard come from your mouth."

"I know. Where's the cape?"

"I sent it down to the laundry. Just so you know, if they hurt it in any way, I'm killing them all."

"Agreed."

Kylo yawned, pulling Hux's arms tighter around himself.

"I despise you, you know."

"I know," Hux said, pressing a kiss to the back of Kylo's neck. "Same."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."  



End file.
